Gregory Harrison
Gregory Harrison is an American actor. He is known for his role as Chandler in the 1987 cult favorite North Shore and as Dr. George Alonzo "Gonzo" Gates on the CBS series Trapper John, M.D. 1979-86. He plays Ron Hanson on TNT's Rizzoli & Isles. Early life and career Harrison was born in Avalon, California, the son of Ed, a ship's captain and poet. Harrison served for two years in the United States Army during the Vietnam War era as a medic. He was the title character on the 1977-78 science fiction series Logan's Run, after which he played the role of Levi Zendt on the 1978 NBC miniseries Centennial. In 1979, Harrison won the role of Pernell Roberts' young surgeon Dr. "Gonzo" Gates on Trapper John, M.D., the popular medical drama spun off from M*A*S*H. Harrison had previously guest starred on an episode of M*A*S*H, the year after Wayne Rogersdeparted from the role of Trapper John on that series. Harrison remained as Gonzo on Trapper John until the middle of the show's seventh season, when he decided to leave for other ventures. The series continued for several more episodes without Harrison, but concluded its run at the end of the 1985-86 season. Harrison's later role as stripper John Phillips in the 1981 TV movie For Ladies Only made him a favorite with women and gay men in the 1980s. He spoofed that role in the 1986 miniseries Fresno where his character appeared shirtless at every opportunity. Harrison was a regular in the final season (1989–90) of Falcon Crest, opposite Jane Wyman, who was absent for nearly the remainder of the last season, due to her health problems, and with the direction her show was going. As Falcon Crest ended production in early 1990, the series' parent studio, Lorimar Television, cast Harrison in its upcoming CBS sitcom The Family Man, from producers Thomas L. Miller and Robert L. Boyett. The series, which premiered that fall, featured Harrison as a single fireman father raising his four kids with the help of his father-in-law, played by Al Molinaro. Despite a few attempts by CBS to help it build an audience, The Family Man was cancelled after one season. Harrison later joined the cast of NBC's Sisters for the 1994-95 season, playing Daniel Albright. In 1996, he starred opposite Eric Roberts in It's My Party, a film based on the true events of a man diagnosed with AIDS who planned a two-day party to say goodbye to his friends and family, and who then took his own life with pills. He also starred in the WB Network's Safe Harbor and One Tree Hill and has made guest appearances on numerous other shows such as Touched by an Angel, Judging Amy,Reunion, Joey, Law & Order: Special Victims Unit, Drop Dead Diva,and Hot In Cleveland. For the last few years he has played the lead in a touring version of the musical Chicago and was the male lead in each film of the Au Pair trilogy. He also appeared as Benjamin Stone in the Broadway revival of Stephen Sondheim's Follies and created a role in the original Broadway production of Kander & Ebb's Steel Pier. In 2011 he had a guest starring role as a doctor on ABC's Body of Proof. Personal life Harrison has been married since 1980 to actress Randi Oakes (of CHiPs fame). The couple has four children, three girls and a boy. He lived in Gold Beach, Oregon, for fifteen years and as of 2007, he has resided in Eugene. He enjoys surfing and golf. Harrison became addicted to cocaine during the 1980s, and was able to attain sobriety with the help of the Betty Ford Center. Category:Cast Category:Male Cast